Douce nuit
by Caelahnn
Summary: OS Cloud/Tifa. Petite promenade en montagne. Les fautes seront corrigées ultérieurement.


**Rating :** M

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente.

**Thème donné :** _Montagne._

**Douce nuit.**

XXX

L'air était chargé de nostalgie, ravivant des souvenirs oscillant entre bonheur et douleur. Les sentiers sinueux, les montagnes aux sommets à l'immaculée blancheur, le village en contre bas et lui marchant droit devant, même le vent s'engouffrant dans sa longue chevelure brune la transportait dans un proche passé qui pourtant lui semblait bien loin.

Entre instant de joie et drames, elle ne pouvait se remémorer l'un sans que l'autre ne frôle son esprit. Ce qu'elle avait aimé, ce qu'elle avait perdu, finalement, tout était juste douloureux.

Son souffle se faisait plus difficile à chacun de ses pas, la gamine qui parcourait autrefois les montagnes sans le moindre effort avait laissé place à une jeune femme bien moins alerte. Son corps ne semblait vouloir se souvenir de toutes les fois où elle avait grimpée cette montagne escarpée, et ses poumons recherchaient désespérément l'air qui se raréfiait.

Elle ne disait rien pourtant, se contentant de le suivre à son allure, sans une complainte, sans un mot. Il y avait toujours ce silence entre eux. Peut-être avait-il toujours été là, peut-être l'avait-elle simplement ignoré, mais, bien qu'invisible et intangible, il était un mur qu'elle ne pouvait franchir. Alors, quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, sans hésité elle avait accepté, mais la faille qu'elle avait cru apercevoir dans ce mur si hautement dressé n'était qu'une égratignure.

« Le chemin est bloqué… »

Une légère pointe de déception transperçait dans le ton de sa voix.

« Cloud… ? »

Il ne répondit pas à son appel. Immobile, elle laissa son regard parcourir le paysage resté inchangé malgré les années. Le froid commençait à infiltrer son corps, elle ne savait jusqu'où il comptait aller, elle ne savait même pourquoi il était venu là.

L'envie de faire demi-tour s'immisça dans son esprit, pensée qu'elle rejeta aussitôt, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul ici.

« Il doit bien y avoir un autre chemin. »

Les mèches blondes du jeune homme s'agitaient sous l'effet du vent toujours plus agressif, elle contempla son dos, fort et large, rêvant de s'y blottir un instant, l'enlacer tendrement, puis détournant le regard, chassa cette chimère de sa tête. Plus jamais cela ne se reproduirait, plus jamais. Ce n'était pas faute d'espérer pourtant.

« Suis-moi ! »

Il passa devant elle sans un regard, redescendant le chemin de quelques mètres puis bifurquant sur une autre voie. Résignée, elle reprit sa marche, lui devant elle, son dos à jamais hors de sa portée.

XXX

Le ciel s'obscurcissait rapidement, bientôt, l'inquiétude la gagna. S'ils ne trouvaient un abri pour la nuit, ils mouraient de froids dans ces montagnes impitoyables.

« Cloud…

-Encore quelques mètres. »

Ils étaient presque au sommet de la montagne, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans le manteau neigeux jusqu'aux genoux, loin de toute civilisation, sans rien d'autre qu'un peu d'eau et de nourriture, épuisés par leur périple, et malgré tout, elle sourit.

Il avait ce don, celui de la rassurer par de simples mots. Elle le croyait, la confiance qu'elle lui portait, aveuglément, n'avait pas été ébranlée par la désillusion de son amour à sens unique.

« C'est ici. »

Il n'avait pas menti, les quelques mètres furent péniblement effectués mais il n'avait pas menti. Devant eux, se dressait un chalet en bois dont le toit était recouvert d'un mètre de neige et de glace. Sans attendre, il dégagea partiellement l'entrée jusque là bloquée par la masse de neige compacte, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent entrouvrir la porte et se glisser à l'intérieur.

Elle remercia le ciel de ne plus devoir souffrir de l'air mordant cinglant son visage, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à s'emmitoufler dans une des couvertures bleu sombre qu'elle apercevait sur le large lit et à s'allonger sur ce dernier, soulageant ainsi ses jambes devenue dures et lourdes par l'effort et le froid.

Il prépara la cheminée alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures devenues humides, se débarrassant par là même de son manteau enneigé. Dès qu'une flamme jaillit de l'antre, elle se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur du foyer.

Les tremblements de son corps étaient incontrôlables, et bien que vif, le feu ardent n'atténuait que lentement l'engourdissement de ses doigts. Elle luttait tant bien que mal contre une léthargie insidieuse qui peu à peu la privait de toute volonté, l'énergie dont elle avait jusque là fait preuve s'amenuisait dangereusement.

« Ne t'endors pas ! »

L'avertissement de son ami ne fut qu'un faible écho dans son esprit endormi. Elle ne se souvint de rien d'autre que de son étreinte, ses bras puissants enserrant sa taille, avant de perdre totalement conscience.

XXX

L'azur de son regard fut la première chose qu'elle rencontra en sortant de sa torpeur. Il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve étrange, mais ignorait bien lequel.

Elle n'avait plus froid, elle se sentait bien là où elle était, allongée sur le grand lit, enveloppée de couverture, le feu crépitant encore dans la cheminée.

« Cloud… »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit à cet instant la saisit entièrement. Il était bien trop rare de voir un tel sourire sur ce visage si fermé.

« Tifa…Désolé. Je n'imaginais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien maintenant. »

Une simple couverture couvrait ses épaules, laissant à son regard son torse aux muscles finement dessinés.

« Tifa…Je…Je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle le fixa, incrédule.

« S'il te plaît… »

Elle n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour qu'il comprenne son consentement, seulement d'un regard brillant d'envie et de bonheur.

« J'ai attendu tellement longtemps…Je devenais fou à force d'y penser. Et il y avait les enfants, les autres, jamais on ne pouvait être juste seuls, tous les deux… »

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, ne voulant pas perdre ce temps en bavardage futile. Elle aussi avait attendu, frustrée de ne pouvoir le toucher. Son corps le réclamait désespérément, violemment, intensément.

Elle se redressa, approfondissant leur baiser. Les couvertures la protégeant du froid glissèrent, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Elle frissonna, d'excitation cette fois, quand il osa laisser ses mains se poser sur elle, caressant d'abord pudiquement ses épaules avant de l'enlacer complètement, diminuant l'espace entre leur corps avide de chair.

Ses doigts encore un peu engourdis jouèrent avec ses mèches blondes, ses lèvres froides devinrent brûlantes. A regret, elle le laissa se détacher d'elle, mais ne fut que plus comblée en se soumettant complètement à ses caresses s'enhardissant de seconde en seconde. Elle murmura son nom quand sa bouche prit possession de la pointe d'un de ses seins, et quand elle sentit la paume de ses mains suivre la courbe de ses hanches avec impatience. Les sensations étaient bien plus troublantes que dans ses fantasmes.

Son bas-ventre s'enflammait, brûlant d'un feu bien plus ardent que celui de la cheminée. Elle ne put taire son plaisir quand de son majeur il se fraya un chemin au sein de son intimité, ses lèvres recueillant ses gémissements non retenus au grès des va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds, empressés.

Le regard azur s'était troublé d'une fièvre passionnée. Leurs caresses continuèrent de longues minutes encore, chacun d'eux voulant savourer le contact de l'autre le plus longtemps possible, goûter leur peau, apprendre par cœur chaque courbe, chaque ligne.

« Tifa… »

La jeune femme le dominait de sa frêle stature, encadrant son visage de ses mains et lui offrant un baiser. Il enserra ses hanches de ses mains, l'accompagnant dans ses ondulations sensuelles. Ses cheveux noirs battaient son dos à chacun de ses mouvements, mouvements qui gagnèrent en intensité, jusqu'à ce que leurs gémissements s'achèvent en des râles de plaisir assouvi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa regarda l'homme endormi à côté d'elle, souriant de bonheur. Le pleur d'un enfant l'arracha de sa contemplation matinale. Diligemment, elle se leva et alla accorder toute son attention au petit être larmoyant qui réclamait sa présence.

« Viens mon ange, ton père dors encore, laissons-le se reposer. »


End file.
